Adeus Mais uma vez
by ForeingSoul
Summary: Sam tem algo para Dean, mas não quer atrapalhar sua nova vida.


**Autor:** ForeignSoul  
**Rating:** K+  
**Gênero:** Angst?

**Resumo:** Sam tem algo a dizer, mas não quer atrapalhar a nova vida de Dean.

**Beta:** Eu! Os erros são todos meus. :P  
**Nota1:** Sei que é uma fic bem viajada, mas... é que ela saiu dos devaneios que a gente tem antes de dormir. Espero que gostem.

_**Reviews, Bacon CheeseBurguers e tortas são muito bem-vindos!**_

_**Adeus. Mais uma vez.**_

_Dean..._

_Como é bom te ver, mesmo sendo por essa janela._

_Queria poder te dizer o quanto senti tua falta, mas não quero aparecer assim e estragar o pouco que você construiu._

_Olho para essa marca na palma da minha mão, a marca de seu antigo amuleto e fico muito grato pois, até sem querer, você cuida de mim... Me protege. Queria poder devolvê-lo a você, entrega-lo novamente como uma prova do meu amor de irmão._

_Eu estive lá Dean. Estive no inferno. Sei muito bem como você se sente agora. Nunca esquecerei o que aconteceu lá. É impossível._

_Lúcifer deixou meu corpo assim que o buraco se fechou. Então, era apenas eu mesmo naquele lugar... E eu o vi. O vi na sua forma real. Lindo, o mais lindo anjo do Senhor, envolto em puro branco, apesar das máculas em suas vestes. Michael também estava lá, em sua forma real. Achei que isso era impossível, mas também o vi perfeitamente. Não tão majestoso quanto o irmão, mas... Não tenho palavras pra explicar._

_Lúcifer estava irado. Via-se a raiva em seus olhos. Da mesma forma que ele sabia dos meus pensamentos, tive acesso aos dele e posso dizer com toda certeza irmão, que toda aquela conversinha de "segurar a mão de Michael" e deixar o campo de batalha era mentira. Dean, você não tem noção de como ele é manipulador. Apenas Michael não se deixa levar pelo que ele diz. Lúcifer ia fritar o planeta Dean. Com ou sem batalha._

_Michael não estava nada feliz de estar naquela gaiola. Seu desconforto era visível. Enquanto estive lá o vi agüentar toda sorte de xingamentos e birras de Lúcifer com uma paz infindável. É tão difícil explicar._

_Observei a tudo isso sentado num canto daquela sala, congelando. Nada poderia dizer que ali era o inferno. Mas podia-se sentir o que os olhos não viam. Aquele lugar era frio e sem nenhuma esperança e eu podia ouvir os gritos das almas que sofriam do lado de fora daquele quadrado. Passei muito tempo ali, calado, esperando. Assistindo Michael e Lúcifer entretidos em seus "mind games"_

_Lúcifer me mantinha lá pois achava que eu poderia ser útil ainda, achava que poderia fugir da gaiola. O tempo passou e ninguém ousou tentar tira-lo de lá. Então, num estalar de dedos, sem dizer uma palavra, me mandou para a fila de tortura com os outros. Acho que... Nem sei o que pensar. Ser o "favorito" do chefe por um tempo deixou tudo pior. Eu era ali um copo vazio, sendo quebrado e reconstruído a cada dia._

_E eu ainda me lembrava de você. Apesar de todo sofrimento Dean eu ainda o tinha em meu coração e imaginava se você cumpriria sua promessa. Lembrei então de quando estivemos no céu. Joshua disse que Deus tinha me perdoado, tinha deixado que minha alma fosse para o céu... E se eu estava morto, porque estava passando por tudo aquilo? Eu tinha tentado ajudar, eu ajudei afinal... Por que estava no inferno então?_

_Foi quando senti algo queimar em meu bolso. Aquele amuleto, seu amuleto, que eu guardei por tanto tempo com medo de devolvê-lo, queimava. Percebi naquele instante que não estava realmente morto. Eu me joguei de corpo e alma, literalmente, naquela gaiola. Uma esperança sem medida tomou conta do meu coração. Agarrei o amuleto com força e ele deixou esta marca em minha mão. No segundo seguinte eu estava naquele cemitério. Inteiro, sem nenhum arranhão._

_Foi Deus Dean. Tenho certeza. No momento em que me lembrei da promessa d'Ele, Ele me resgatou de lá. Eu queria tanto compartilhar isto contigo, mas vejo que está cumprindo sua promessa. Não vou mais te perturbar. Você precisa de descanso, conhecer este lado da vida. Vou por aí, sozinho, apagar as pistas que poderiam te levar até mim, pois eu te conheço irmão. Se você descobrir que estou por aí vai pegar o Impala e me caçar. Eu não quero que você faça isso. Quero que seja feliz.. Ou pelo menos tente. Talvez eu volte para aquele bar em Oklahoma. Esperar e descobrir porque ele me trouxe de volta._

_Dean, por favor, seja feliz. Meu primeiro pensamento foi deixar este amuleto na sua porta, mas creio que nesse momento, quanto menos lembranças minhas melhor._

_Adeus._


End file.
